


This Sucks

by BubblesHatesBugs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblesHatesBugs/pseuds/BubblesHatesBugs
Summary: The latest mission ended in an ambush. How disfunctional can Sam and Bucky be?





	This Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first fic so enjoy!!

This mission was climbing the list of times you would never want to go back to. It was suppose to be simple, gather information and leave. In and out. That was until a swarm of soldiers rushed in causing the team to take cover. You were currently ducked behind a table pushed in between Sam and Bucky as bullets rained down throughout the room. 

"This is bullshit." You grumbled leaning against Bucky more. He nodded and glanced at you before looking out to see if he could spot Tony or Steve. 

" Could be worse." Sam grumbled. " But lucky for you all the muscle you need is right here."

" Watch it bird brain or you can find a new spot to hide out." Bucky said with a glare. You chuckled and nudged him before turning to Sam. 

" How many are out there?" He peeked out and sighed. 

" Seven but that might change so we need to act quick and get out of here." 

" Tag team then. I'll distract and you guys-"

" No." Bucky said quickly. " You can only phase out for so long not happening."

" Buck-"

" Well y/n is the smartest out of the three of us. Operation tag team is a go!" Sam shouted before ducking out to a spot behind a pillar.

You grinned and flipped over the table and sprinted at the soldiers. They all trained their guns on you shotting as quickly as they could. You phased your body and ran straight through the bullets. Bucky began taking them out with his rifle as Sam snuck up on the side and grabbed the closest soldier. 

You moved through the guards and grabbed one by the back of his head and slammed him into the floor. One by one the three of you took care of the men until no one was left. 

" Ok lets get moving I dont want to be here any longer." You sighed before heading for the door.   
Another guard stormed in and shot as soon as he kicked the door down. The bullet slipped through you as you phased only to hear it hit a body behind you. Redwing swooped in and knocked the gun out of the man's hand and you quickly threw a knife into his leg. He dropped and Sam kicked him in the head knocking him out.

Sam.

Sam was up.

Bucky was behind you. 

You quickly turned and ran up to his side. His blood covered hand was holding the side of his ribs as he gasped for air. 

" Oh babe." You gasped and moved his hand.  
"Shit don't move." 

" No p-problem." He groaned. Sam quickly lifted his shirt and tried to see if he could find the bullet. 

" Shit. Its stuck but I can pull it out." 

" NO-." Bucky gasped as the pain hit his lungs again.

" Buck you dont have a choice I cant heal you until it's out." You said running your hand through his hair.

" Fuck. Knock me out."

" Not an option tin man." Sam started to pull the bullet.

Bucky went to move but you pinned his metal arm down before he could grab Sam.

" Babe i know its hard but you need to stay still." 

Sam yanked it out and quickly covered Bucky's torso with a cloth. 

" Do your thing phantom." You rolled your eyes at the name and placed both hands over his gunshot.

He sighed as his skin began sewing itself together until the wound was gone. You both helped him sit up. 

"Thanks doll." You smiled and kissed his forhead. 

" What about me? I took the damn thing out." 

Bucky shoved him and stood up. 

" Go kiss your robot." 

" He is a companion you old fool." 

"Guys lets go." You laughed pushing them out the exit.

***

" -And then I took the guy out while tin man over here was crying to his girl."

You scoffed and leaned back into your seat of the quinjet. Bucky grabbed your hand and sighed.

" If I remember correctly y/n threw a knife at him which was the distraction for you." 

" You were on the floor how would you know?"

" I wasnt dead i still have ears!"

"I'm suprised your old ears still work!"

" Steve." You sighed getting the blonde's attention. " Never pair these two clowns together, ever again."


End file.
